mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 607 - Bloodlust!
The Short Uncle Jim's Dairy Farm Synopsis City kids George and Betty spend the summer on their Uncle Jim's farm, learning of all the wonder and splendor that dairy farming entails. The Movie Synopsis A group of teenagers vacationing in the tropics takes a boat out to a seemingly deserted island. They soon find, however, that the island is inhabited by a wealthy recluse (Graff) and his staff. While their host is initially hospitable, he quickly reveals his true purpose: to hunt down and kill each of his visitors, as he has done with everyone unlucky enough to set foot on his island. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0054691/plotsummary Information The Episode Host Segments Prologue: As Crow's therapist, Tom Servo probes into Crow's psyche with a series of deep and penetrative questions, and none of them helpful. Segment One: While Tom shows he hasn't heard of doctor/patient confidentiality, down in a newly redecorated Deep 13, Dr. F prepares for the arrival of his mother, giving the SOL crew pre-generated messages of praise to read out, but she is more pleased to see Frank than her son. Segment Two: While Mike goes off to be Kenny G, Crow's fears his Veg'able stand will ever get traffic prove to be unfounded after a destructive jaunt by Tom Servo. Segment Three: Mike and the Bots engage in a spot of good old fashioned square dancing, but Crow's calls veer wildly between calm and opressively doom-laden. Segment Four: Crow ruins the SOL's Mystery Murder Dinner Theater within 30 seconds (I did it!). Closing (Segment Five): Based on very flimsy evidence, the Bots think Mike is hunting them like the evil Dr. Balleau from the movie, and set a trap when the unsuspecting human reads out letters, while Dr. F is left behind as his mom and Frank go out on the town. Stinger: Tony gets an arrow in the stomach Obscure References *''"After all...a boy's best friend is his mother!"'' This phrase Dr. Forrester is paraphrasing comes from a proverb of indeterminate origin. It became the title of a song written by Harry Miller and Joseph P. Skelley in 1883. It has since become most commonly associated with the character Norman Bates from Psycho (who had a complicated relationship with his mother). *''"The Summer of My German Humiliation."'' The Summer of My German Soldier is a novel about an American girl who befriends an escaped German POW during World War II. *''"A very special Ziffel family reunion."'' A reference to Green Acres, on which the Ziffel family treated a pig named Arnold as a member of the family. *''"Why, Uncle Jim's even enrolled them in the Posse Comitatus!"'' Posse Comitatus is an American white supremacist group. *''"This is exactly how Leakey found Lucy."'' A reference to "Lucy", a fossilized hominid skeleton unearthed in Ethiopia in 1974. However, despite what Tom suggests, Lucy was not discovered by Louis Leakey. *''"This is the best Saul Bass title sequence ever!"'' Graphic designer Saul Bass was famous for designing movie title sequences, which often incorporated highly stylized or abstract animation. *''"Kicks just keep getting harder to find!" '' A line from the song "Kicks" by Paul Revere and the Raiders. *''"Sounds like James Galway's bringing up the rear."'' James Galway is an Irish classical musician. *''"Odd production of 'Blithe Spirit'."'' Blithe Spirit is a Noel Coward play. *''"They'll leave the light on."'' Mike is paraphrasing the advertising slogan for Motel 6. *''"And I'm still Victor Buono."'' Character actor Victor Buono is best remembered for playing the villain King Tut on the 1960s Batman TV show. *''"The wall is covered with Issey Miyake clothing."'' Issey Miyake is a Japanese fashion designer. *''"This is one of Jeff Smith's weirder shows."'' Jeff Smith was the host of the cooking show The Frugal Gourmet. *''"There's no future, no future...'' Crow is quoting the Sex Pistols song "Anarchy in the UK". *''"I shouldn't have let Brian Epstein dress me." '' Brian Epstein was a British music entrepreneur who famously managed The Beatles. *''"Welcome to my production of 'Tru'."'' Tru is a one-man play about Truman Capote. *''"During my Montclair Moment."'' A reference to an old advertising campaign for Montclair cigarettes. *''"It's called Captain Eo."'' Captain Eo was a 3-D movie starring Michael Jackson that was shown at Disney theme parks during the 1980s and '90s. *''"Is that Alf on the wall in the background?"'' Alf was a 1980s sitcom about a wisecracking alien living with a suburban family. *''"Brian Benben!"'' Brian Benben starred on the HBO sitcom Dream On. *''"Bob Packwood goes a-courtin'."'' Oregon senator Bob Packwood's political career ended in the early 1990s due to a highly publicized sexual harassment scandal. *''"I think it's Charlie Callas!"'' Charlie Callas was a popular comedian during the 1970s, and was known for nervously chattering and making odd noises as part of his act. *''"This is 'The Osterman Weekend'."'' The Osterman Weekend is a spy novel by Robert Ludlum. *''"Look at this...Lucas McCain's armoire!"'' Lucas McCain was the title character on the Western TV series The Rifleman. *''"A cave is not a home..."'' A parody of the Dionne Warwick song "A House Is Not a Home", which was later recorded by Luther Vandross. Notes *Mary Jo Pehl's first guest appearance as Pearl Forrester. Video Release *Commerically released on VHS by Rhino Entertainment in March 2000, the episode was also released at the same time as a part of a 3-VHS set with The Creeping Terror and The Side Hackers. *Commerically released on DVD by Rhino in November 2002 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 1, a 4-DVD set with The Skydivers, The Creeping Terror and Catalina Caper. *The DVD release is a double-sided disc, with the MST version on one side and the un-MSTed movie on the other. The MST side includes a trailer for the original movie. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Season 6 Category:Unrated movies Category:Episodes directed by Trace Beaulieu